


friends first

by chadsuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 07:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: Prompt: Shinokiba + first date.





	friends first

Kiba kicks Shino’s shin under the table, and he jolts, startled, glasses slipping slightly as he glares at Kiba over them. Kiba beams merrily at him and Shino seems to realize what he’s doing, stopping suddenly and glancing away, pushing up his glasses and hunching his shoulders.

“Oh, come _on_,” Kiba groans, rolling his eyes. “You’ve been stiff all day! What the fuck, dude?”

Shino doesn’t meet his eyes. “We are on a date,” he says slowly, as if Kiba has completely missed every single part of this. “One does not... glare at their date.”

Kiba huffs, blowing his bangs out of his eyes and then he reaches over, snagging Shino’s hand and giving it a squeeze. “Dude. We’ve been roommates for like... forever now-”

“Two years and one semester.”

‘FOREVER now and you’re like, my best friend. Hinata is too but. Best friends.” Kiba pauses, trying to think of better words he could have used, and then dismisses it. “ANYWAY best friends. So even if we date and shit, we’re still best friends no matter what.”

Shino hesitates, licking his cracked lips and then squeezes Kiba’s hand back. “I want this to go well,” he says. “I care for you very much.”

Kiba’s heart grows like, three sizes except he wasn’t a grinch so he feels really warm. “Dude. Same. So that means you gotta treat me like normal, okay?”

“Are you certain?” He asks gravely.

“A hundred percent. Be honest. Be you.”

“Alright.” Tension seeps away from Shino’s shoulders, and he tries a very small smile. “Your outfit is disgusting.”

Kiba makes a face at him. “It’s called _vintage_.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! as always you can find me on tumblr as 'ftcoye', where i take drabble prompts.


End file.
